Quotev’s Deletion ( for real )
Quotev and it’s deleting. This is also a bit about Quotev, new players, this can be helpful for you. Symptoms What are the ways of getting deleted in Quotev? 1: Can’t interact: What I mean by this is when you are ‘deleted’, you cannot do anything anymore. If you try to login, you can’t. When trying to sign up, this will show up: “Sorry, registration is unavailable at this time!” which will always appear. There is no specific time that you’re available to login. You are deleted. Maybe not, but in recommendations below, I will show you why not. On with the article, many people have been complaining too; because it takes a long time for them to interact. My personal opinion is that they earlier thought by seeing the signup message you had to wait, but oh boy were they wrong, it aint true. 2: Staying offline too long: When staying offline for a long while, Quotev may think you aren’t going to ever come online, so you’re gone. Goodbye, account .. This also happened to me and I’m still mad about it and can relate with both symptoms. 3: Getting Reported: Alright, everyone knows this; you can get reported and you can get deleted. Well, I don’t know too much anymore .. Check out the next section, if you please. Hopefully you found the reason why you’re deleted or why signing up doesn’t work. Recommendations When you’re deleted, but unsure about it, I recommend saving your URL atleast somewhere to search/paste it in Google, so you can find out if your account still exists. If you’re deleted and you are sure/it’s confirmed/you found out, then I recommend you to try it on a new device with a different google account (only if the google account you use has a different email then the other one) and create an account. If on your account, the email of the google account you used on the Quotev account, you will probably not be able to use it. Try logging into the account when you use a different email. If it doesn’t have the google account’s email, I unfortunately do not know how to fix it. Don’t complain too much about it yet. May this change. complaints So, the bad shit and stuff is rising higher and higher, because of the people being banned, and indeed Quotev bans the wrong people, who did not do anything. The people who did do wrong things are protected. Quotev is shit, and that’s what many people say and yes I agree. Comment on this article (if you want) if you agree with that too or not, if it’s more or less. Less Honesly, the fans are going down. There are less and less fans than people who hate the game. what is quotev? Quotev is a site where you can make quizzes, stories, in any category. Follow people, chat them, and have fun! is quotev still even fun? Okay, honestly I think it’d be way more fun and better if I could still do it on mobile, but I’ll try on computer later. Many people say no to that. Who’s Affected? actually, anyone can be affected. you don’t know who is. Admins The admins are really bad, I’d be laughing unless they’d actually do their job. they do not know who did anything and who didn’t. Hey, Quotev, check who did it and check if the reports are real, will ya? Question(s) Will Quotev even be a thing that’s fun? Slowly not. Why can’t I log in or signup? I told you in first section. Go check it out! This is helpful and all.. but, can you get IP banned? Check section below (: What can happen to you? -Nothing -Banned -Deleted -IP Banned -Reported -Disabled -Deactivated (pretty much disabled) Comment! Comment if this article was helpful CreeperAwMann (talk)hopefully you enjoyedCreeperAwMann (talk) See you in my next article.